


Miscommunication, what else is new?

by StellarCorpses



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU in which characters communicate their feelings, Canon-Compliant, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable husbands, like very minimal angst, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarCorpses/pseuds/StellarCorpses
Summary: Aziraphale proposes, Crowley is confused.Self-indulgent, minimally edited fluff. I'm very sick and apparently very sentimental. Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Miscommunication, what else is new?

"Crowley. Let's get married," Aziraphale said suddenly.

  
" _What?_ " Crowley turned to Aziraphale, who looked altogether too calm for Crowley's liking, though uncertainty began to crease his face.

  
"If you don't want to, of course, I understand, but you love me, and I love you, and when we started- when we became more than friends, you know, it was sort of like 'head office be damned' and I decided, yes, head office _be_ damned! There can't be anything more angelic than love, and oh, Crowley, I love you so much." He looked helplessly up at Crowley, who looked helplessly back for an entirely different reason.

  
"You love me?" he asked, grateful for the sunglasses obscuring his eyes.

  
"Of course, my dear," Aziraphale replied, confused. Confused, but unwavering. "Whatever has gotten into you, Crowley?"

  
"You love me," he repeated dumbly, a hesitant smile breaking across his face.

  
"Crowley, dearest, of course I love you. We've been together for eleven years. And- and I've loved you far longer than that. Far, far longer."

  
" _'Dearest,'_ " Crowley breathed. "Wait. _Eleven years?_ "

  
"It doesn't seem so long, does it?" Aziraphale said fondly.

  
"Yeah, by my count it's been zero. Were you ever planning on telling me about this?"

  
"Planning on- Crowley, you really didn't know? Oh, my dear, I just thought you were taking it slow."

  
"Aziraphale. Angel. When have I _ever_ taken _anything_ slow?"

  
"I don't understand. _You_ asked _me!_ How could you not know?"

  
"When did I do that? I seem to recall you rejecting me in the sixties and me swearing never to bring it up again!"

  
"1967? I asked you on a date! A picnic, or the Ritz, when it was safer, I said. What on earth did you think I meant?"

  
"We go to lunch all the time, angel, have since _Rome!_ I seem to recall you saying I 'go too fast' for you!" Here Crowley's voice broke. "You said you didn't even _like_ me. Besides, it still wasn't safe eleven years ago."

  
"The world was ending. I didn't want to spend another second in denial. And then you said we were _godfathers_ , and we went to the Ritz, and I thought- you thought I didn't love you?"

  
"I hoped, but- we were friends. I was happy with that. Enough."

  
"If- if that's what you want, of course-"

  
"No! I mean- _angel-_ I'll take whatever you'll give me."

  
" _Everything._ I'm yours, my love. I'm so sorry you ever had to doubt that. I'm sorry for everything. I- I was so scared for so long, of losing Heaven, but- never so much as I was of losing you. And I almost did. Lose you, I mean. And I don't ever want to lose you. I love you more than I can bear, sometimes, Crowley."

  
"Angel. You're never getting rid of me, not if I can help it. I love you."

  
"I love you too, my dear."


End file.
